Crow's Life
by CrowsGurl
Summary: How I think Crow lived before he met Seto and how he ended up a the dam and learned his past. CrowXSeto


Again, I'm doin this on notepad, which is why I can't use italics or bold... I really need to get something better to write with.

So I've been through and read nearly every story for Fragile twice and I noticed that, while many tell about what Seto was doing before and after he met Crow, none tell about how Crow felt before he met Seto and what his travels were like after.

I'ma give it a shot! Flame if you want, i dunt care. At least its a REVIEW! *glares at people that read but won't comment so I think they hate meh stories*

The carnival was a lonely place, full of run down rides with chipping paint and starving dogs that shy away from the sun. Then again, it was almost always night around here.

Crow, never having found a place he'd like to call home, took an instant liking to the worn buildings, old attractions and even some of the wild animals that roamed the grounds. That and he wasn't a daytime person, so having the moon out constantly was great for him.

After spending a night or two out in the open, Crow found that if he was to stay, he'd need something a bit more permanant then a bench that'd fall apart if he shifted too much.

Thats when he started to explore.

The place was a lot bigger then he'd first thought. Most of it he could follow the paths to get to, but there were some places only reachable if you had the guts to walk down the roller coaster tracks.

It was at the end of the tracks near what seemed to be a small castle-like one he'd seen in a book-that he found a hole that lead down to an unerground maze of tunnels. At the end of one tunnel he found a room that seemed to call to him and chose that one to stay in.

Soon enough, after spending a month or two roaming about the fairgrounds, he'd learned every inch of his turf and had either made an alliance or driven out all of the wild animals. Now there was the matter of being alone.

Sure, there were plenty of animals willing to bring him food and random items they found, but there wasn't anyone to talk to. No one to interact with. And, after awhile, this began to take it's toll on him.

He almost forgot about talking, reverting to growls and hisses that he could use to communicate with the various dogs and birds that he shared his home with.

Only when he found the library. It was outside of the fence, meaning past the edge of his turf, but he found quickly that no one else was around and he claimed it for himself.

Inside were shelves upon shelves of books that, within a few months, he knew from cover to cover. Crow felt like a genius. He knew a number of things ranging topis from why the world goes round to how friends act around eachother.

Again he longed for companionship. Sure, the books gave him something to occupy himself with and to teach him about the world, but a book wouldn't know the difference between a happy Crow and a downright depressed Crow.

Not that Crow was ever too unhappy. He'd never cried a day in his life and he prided himself on that. Thinking a bit more deeply into that, he also began to pride himself on his independence.

He didn't need to have other people around to survive. It was only something of want, not need. So soon enough he was able to get rid of the want to have someone to talk to.

Well, most of the way anyway. It was still there, everpresent in the back of his mind, nagging at him like a knat.

After a while longer of solitude, he forgot about anything having to do with the outside world. Not only that, but the outside world completely.

Had you asked him where he thought the world ends, he'd trace the perimeter of his turf and tell you that there wasn't anything beyond it and if you walked straight long enough through the trees, you'd just end up back on the other side of the carnival.

He was glad with how his life was. His schedule had become so routine that he could do everything he needed to with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back.

That all stopped suddenly when that red haired human arrived.

Crow had been patroling to make sure a rivaling dog pack hadn't tried to break back into the park again. The last time they had, they'd taken Crow's dogs and his own food.

While passing the large fountain in the front of the carnival, he noticed the small red haired girl with the blue dress climb out of a hole and stumble along towards the pig fountain like she'd never seen one before.

He managed to duck out of sight and make his way around to the fountain without being caught. When the girl turned back around to see him sitting there on the edge of the fountain, both came to a startling conclusion.

Seto's conclusion: There was suddenly a tall boy with catty green eyes sitting a mere inch away from his face.

Crow's conclusion: It was a he.

He inspected the boy pretty thuroughly before introducing himself. The boy was unimpressed. Not impressed, but he was freightened. Or, at least thats what Crow thought.

Really, he'd never had any contact with a human other then the ones in the books he read. He paniced slightly on the inside, unsure of what to do.

Then, like magic, his body began to copy his favorite story: Pirate Isle. He was pretty proud of himself, having copied the pirate boy in the story perfectly. The other boy seemed a lot less proud.

The moon's rays bounced off of the small silver necklace the boy, Seto, wore. Taking it and leaping back onto the piggie's head, Crow examined it.

Something about what Seto said about it made Crow's stomach twist in knots or jealousy and sudden dislike. Something about memories. Something Crow was without.

So, as though to prolongue the feeling to figure it out, and to continue to have somebody that reacted when he said or did something, Crow started the chase.

He easily outran the human boy, laughing at his pitiful attempts to catch him on his home turf. When, at last, he was backed into a corner, Crow began to panic again.

Seto was on the rail that lead straight up to the narrow sign he was prancing about on with no other way down. He warned the boy not to come up here because he might fall and was surprised when it came out sarcastically. Really, he hadn't meant for it to.

Crow, feeling the panic bubbling in his stomach as Seto was about to reach him, he made a slight misjudgement and fell. He had tried to step back too quickly, not wanting the game and contact to end, and hadn't looked where his foot was going.

He crashed loudly through the roof of the carosel, breaking his favorite horse as he landed ontop of her. For a few seconds everything was foggy and he couldn't move or think.

Then he heard his name being called. It was scratchy and frantic, followed by whispering and sobs. Crow, not liking the human boy's reaction, tried to make him laugh as he stood up and sarcastically scolded him for being so loud.

The boys talked for a while after that, both about their past and where they were going. Crow enjoyed this far more then he knew he should have, but having someone to finally talk to was like magic to him.

Had Seto not come along there was a good chance Crow would have slowly gone insane and possibly even have killed himself out of boredom and lonliness, but the bright and happy boy had reminded him of his main goal of trying to find his past.

Seto suddenly seemed fidgety, asking if they'd meet again. Crow, really not wanting to upset the boy into crying again and therefore slightly panicing, again refered to his book.

He nodded, saying friends always meet again. That was one of the last things the pirate boy had told the other before sailing off into the sunset.

Then Crow did something that surprised both of them. He'd read that when a friend really likes another friend that they kiss, so he did. It was supposed to feel magical and Crow couldn't deny that it had for the few seconds it lasted.

In the blink of an eye Seto was sitting red faced on the ground and sputtering up at the taller boy. Crow helped him up and explained about having read it.

Seto nodded, suddenly very comfortable with the thought. If Crow hadn't known better he'd of thought that Seto was just as lonley as he was, but the boy seemed to bright and happy to feel the same.

Especially when it came time for parting. He smiled up at Crow with teary eyes, which Crow had mistaken for happy shining eyes. The thought made it easier for him to abandon the boy.

Besides, they'd see eachother agian and both had something big they should have been doing all along.

Of course, if they had they would have never met so neither complained.

And there, beneath the ferris wheel and by the light of the cresent moon, they parted, both full heartedly beleiving they'd see the other in a brighter, happier future.

And thats chappie one. It's pretty much just explaining how Crow was living before he met Seto and I couldn't skip over the time they spent together cause that'd mean skipping the kiss X3

If yall want another chappie to be done-which would tell about how I think Crow came to end up in the dam- lemme know by clicking the button down there that says "Review this Story" or something like that. Come on, you can do it! DO IT FOR THE STORY! 


End file.
